


black, black heart

by bloodandcake



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcake/pseuds/bloodandcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Klaus doesn't let Katherine go, and Stefan can't stand watching her be tortured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	black, black heart

_Here,_ Klaus says pressing the vial of blood in Stefan’s hands. _You will take this to your brother and you will return to me immediately. If you don’t, you’re both dead. Understood?_

Stefan nods.

 _Good. Meanwhile, I will give our beloved Katerina a little taste of what awaits her on our trip._ Klaus smiles at her and even though her face doesn’t betray any emotions, Stefan could swear he sees her get a little paler.

-

Elena is lying next to Damon in his bed when he arrives. Somehow, it doesn’t surprise him.

 _Stefan,_ she whispers. Then her eyes find the blood. _Is this…?_

 _A cure? It is._ He crosses the room in order to press it against Damon’s lips. _Drink, brother._

Damon swallows it down until the last drop and immediately looks better afterwards. Stefan gives them both a short smile before turning around.

 _Where are you going?,_ Elena asks with a worried undertone.

 _I have to leave,_ he says. _I’m sorry._

 _What did you do?_ Damon sounds desperate and furious at the same time. _What did you fucking idiot do?_

 _Take care of each other,_ he replies and leaves.

-

Katherine’s stomach is covered in blood when he returns to them. She doesn’t say anything and he doesn’t ask.

 _Splendid,_ is everything Klaus says. _Shall we then, my lovelies?_

And so they leave.

-

It goes like this:

Every day Klaus compels Katherine to stay where she is, then he and Stefan go looking for clues about where to find a werewolf clan for Klaus’s hybrid project. They feed on some poor, innocent humans that happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and when they return, Klaus tortures Katherine or makes her torture herself.

He also makes a point to make Stefan watch every single time.

 _Do you enjoy it?,_ he asks one day. _Watching her suffer after she ruined your entire life?_

Stefan forces himself to keep a cold, indifferent expression on his face when he answers. _Perhaps, _he says._ Perhaps I do._

It’s a lie and sometimes he thinks that all three of them know it.

-

 _You have to get me out of here,_ Katherine tells him one day when they‘re alone for a few seconds. _You have to, Stefan. He’s never gonna stop if you don’t._

He wears the cruel and indifferent façade so often these days that it’s ridiculously easy to put it on. _You do realize that I hate you?_ he answers. _I will not be so foolish to put my life in danger for yours, Katherine. Never again._

She only rolls her eyes and he secretly admires her strength. _Pity. And here I thought you were the knight in shining armor kind of guy._

 _Not for you,_ he says.

-

One day, after stabbing her with a knife at least a dozen times, Klaus turns around to Stefan saying: _Why don’t you take over for a few minutes?_

Stefan freezes. _I’d rather not,_ he answers carefully.

Klaus’s eyes begin to glow dangerously. _It was not a question, ripper._ He holds out the knife.

Stefan reluctantly takes it, feeling as if he’s about to empty his stomach right on the floor.

 _I’m sorry,_ he tries to tell Katherine with his eyes.

She gives him a tired smile. _I know, Stefan. I know._

-

When it’s done and Klaus has left the room to get a drink or five, Stefan slips her a note saying: _I’ll do it._

Her eyes widen for a second, then she hastily grabs the pen and writes: _How? I can’t leave the room._

 _I know,_ he scribbles back. _Just trust me._

She hesitates before nodding once and writing back: _I do._

-

Klaus chooses this exact moment to enter the room. _What’s going on here?,_ he asks, of course noticing the piece of paper Stefan holds in his hand. _Give me that._

Stefan has only milliseconds, but it’s enough to grab the vervain bottle Klaus likes to pour over Katherine’s face when he’s feeling particularly vicious, and throw it right at his head. Then, while Klaus is howling in pain and anger, he picks her up bridal style and he carries her out of the flat.

No, she can’t leave the room. But Stefan can. And he just happens to be carrying her with him.

As soon as they’re through the door, he puts Katherine back on her feet and tells her to run. 

She’s gone before he can blink.

-

Later that day, after Klaus has finished screaming at him and breaking his neck, Stefan finds a voicemail on his cell phone.

 _Thank you,_ Katherine’s voice tells him, sounding uncharacteristically sincere. _For saving me. You’re a good man, Stefan. Don’t forget that. And, oh, by the way, I told your idiot brother where you are, so be prepared for an extraordinarily dumb rescue attempt. I do hope it succeeds, though._

Silence. Then, so soft it almost doesn’t sound like Katherine: _I love you, Stefan. Don’t forget that, either._

Click.


End file.
